<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I’ll Love You Like This Ring I Hold by IneffableDoll</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735854">I’ll Love You Like This Ring I Hold</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDoll/pseuds/IneffableDoll'>IneffableDoll</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ineffable Knitting Club 'Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Asexual Aziraphale (Good Omens), Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Banter, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Ineffable Spouses, Marriage Proposal, Other, Short &amp; Sweet, They/Them Pronouns for Aziraphale (Good Omens), They/Them Pronouns for Crowley (Good Omens), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, accidental proposal?, kind of?, they're so stupid oh my someone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26735854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableDoll/pseuds/IneffableDoll</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley held up their loose hand – their left – to show off a matching gold ring. “There! Now we won’t have to deal with humans flirting with us! Most of the humans tend to balk at a ring, after all.”<br/>Aziraphale was feeling suddenly extraordinarily soft. They placed their free hand over their heart. “My love…did you just propose to me?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Ineffable Knitting Club 'Verse [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2029504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>144</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Aspec-friendly Good Omens</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I’ll Love You Like This Ring I Hold</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A note for my regular readers! Over a month ago, I did a rewrite of an old fic called <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23223475">The Guise of Secrecy.</a> It was really bad and now it’s not. Might be worth taking a look, even if you’ve read it before!<br/>Title is from “Band of Gold” by The Gray Havens.<br/>I wrote this while I was supposed to be doing schoolwork.<br/>Enjoy the fic!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quaint little place, in Aziraphale’s opinion, if a bit gauche and the music a touch too loud. It certainly wasn’t anything like the type of place they normally frequented, but Crowley had insisted on trying some new places lately. Apparently, this one had stars on that app for yelping, which was a good thing, if the demon was to be believed.</p><p>Of course, Aziraphale trusted Crowley with their life, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t potentially be up to mischief by dragging Aziraphale to strange bars with – really, that music certainly didn’t need to be <em>quite</em> that loud, did it?</p><p>Aziraphale was pulled from their thoughts when someone slipped into the barstool beside them, which they’d been saving for Crowley for whenever they decided to show up. They did <em>so</em> like to be fashionably late, and Aziraphale couldn’t help but arrive at any appointment fifteen minutes early. It really was dreadfully inconvenient.</p><p>“Hey, there,” the man said with a charming smile.</p><p>“Hello,” Aziraphale replied politely.</p><p>“Has anyone ever told you that you look like an angel?” the man said, half-leaning against the counter in a way that was possibly meant to be lascivious.</p><p>Aziraphale hadn’t yet decided how to respond when they felt a pair of spindly arms draw around their waist and a familiar, sharp chin dig into their shoulder.</p><p>“Yes, I remind them regularly,” Crowley answered with a cheeky grin.</p><p>“Sweetheart,” Aziraphale crooned, turning in the embrace enough to kiss Crowley’s cheek. “You’re late.”</p><p>“Obviously, I’m late, angel. I have a reputation to uphold.”</p><p>The man’s face flooded with understanding. “Ah, my bad,” he said, rising. “I didn’t realize you were taken.”</p><p>“It’s no problem, my dear,” Aziraphale told him. “Mind how you go.”</p><p>The man blinked, possibly confused by being called “my dear” by a total stranger, before returning to the fold of the crowded bar.</p><p>Crowley withdrew their arms and plopped into the stool at Aziraphale’s left side, taking up the angel’s closest hand in theirs as though they couldn’t stand to not be touching Aziraphale in some way.</p><p>“That seems to be happening more often, lately,” Aziraphale commented airily after the bartender took their drink orders. “Do you suppose it’s my new waistcoat?”</p><p>Crowley scoffed. “They’ve always been like that, angel. I’ve been watching humans flirt with you since flirting was invented.”</p><p>“Have they?”</p><p>“Yes. Men, women, those in between, and those who gave gender the middle finger – literally all of them have been throwing themselves at you for millennia.”</p><p>“You must be confused. <em>You’re</em> the one the humans are always chasing after.”</p><p>“You’re just too cute to leave alone,” Crowley teased with a wink.</p><p>Aziraphale, knowing the demon meant it wholeheartedly, blushed. “But – But I’m in a <em>relationship!</em> I just don’t see why they would be approaching me now.”</p><p>Crowley lifted an amused eyebrow at them. “Not like they can tell that, y’ know. To him, you just looked like you were alone at the bar.”</p><p>“Well, if you would only <em>show up on time-“</em></p><p>“Oh look, our drinks.”</p><p>Both person-shaped beings accepted their drinks – something spicy and strong for Aziraphale, and something sweet for Crowley – and took appreciative sips.</p><p>Aziraphale turned to their partner to speak but paused when they saw Crowley studying their joined hands speculatively. After a moment, they smoothed their thumb over Aziraphale’s ring finger and a – well, a ring, shining gold, suddenly appeared there.</p><p>“C-Crowley?”</p><p>Crowley held up their loose hand – their left – to show off a matching gold ring. “There! Now we won’t have to deal with humans flirting with us! Most of the humans tend to balk at a ring, after all.”</p><p>Aziraphale was feeling suddenly extraordinarily soft. They placed their free hand over their heart. “My love…did you just propose to me?”</p><p>Crowley blinked owlishly at them, face flooding with color. “Erm. Uh. Technically didn’t ask anything.”</p><p>But Aziraphale was already melting, blinking away threatening tears. “Oh, Crowley!”</p><p>Crowley’s eyes widened and they shook a finger at Aziraphale’s face. “Stop! Shut it. It’s just for convenience!”</p><p>Aziraphale beamed at them. “You’re such an old romantic.”</p><p>“You – I’m not – there’s nothing romantic about this!” Crowley stuttered, lifting their clasped hands up and shaking them. “This is – uh…possessive! Me being possessive! Covetousness! It’s extremely demonic, you know! Basically, claiming you all for myself.”</p><p>“That’s the entire point of marriage, my-“</p><p>“Nope, hold it.” Crowley snapped and the world around them ground to a halt. They looked oddly serious. “Aziraphale, do you <em>want</em> to be married to me?”</p><p>With a warm smile, Aziraphale nodded. “I accept, my love.”</p><p>Crowley spluttered. “No, no, I am <em>not</em> asking!”</p><p>“Then what are you trying to say?”</p><p>“I just…” Crowley faltered, probably because Aziraphale was still beaming at them delightedly. “It’s a human convention. Used to just be a contract, really, nothing to do with, well, feelings. So, it doesn’t mean anything to us, does it? I didn’t think that it would matter as much as it, er, seems to?”</p><p>“Well,” Aziraphale replied gently, “I imagine there is much about us that is quite human. If we want to say we’re married, I don’t see why it couldn’t mean whatever we choose it to mean.”</p><p>Crowley nodded, blinking down at their hands. They took a moment to think about that. “Well, bullocks.”</p><p>“Hmm?”</p><p>“That was the worst proposal in the history of literally anything ever.”</p><p>Aziraphale giggled. “Hardly. I thought it was sweet.”</p><p>Crowley rolled their eyes. “’M not sweet, you bastard.”</p><p>“I can’t wait to tell this story to the knitting club. Mildred is going to <em>swoon.”</em></p><p>“Don’t tell <em>Mildred,</em> she’ll <em>never</em> let me live it down! ‘That Mr. Fell deserves a proper proposal and you bullocksed it up,’ she’ll say,” Crowley complained, doing what was, to be a fair, a very good impression of the woman in question.</p><p>“Don’t worry, I’ll ask her not to.”</p><p>“Like that’s ever stopped her befo-“</p><p>Aziraphale swooped in and kissed them. By the time Aziraphale pulled back, Crowley had forgotten what they were saying, and the world had apparently continued moving at some point.</p><p>“Well then, why don’t you tell me about your day, spouse o’ mine?” Aziraphale teased.</p><p>“You’re ridiculous,” Crowley replied, but it was fond.</p><p>Aziraphale gave a prim hum. “You’re the one who proposed to me, if you recall.”</p><p>“Oh Someone, I hate this.”</p><p>“No, you don’t.”</p><p>“I don’t, but I <em>do.”</em></p><p>Aziraphale lifted their joined hands and pressed their lips to Crowley’s knuckles. “I do,” they repeated back, eyes twinkling.</p><p>Crowley groaned, melodramatic demon that they were. “You’re the <em>worst. </em>Actually, truly, the worst.”</p><p>“I love you too, Crowley.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>